


Devil's Carnival Poems

by lrhaboggle



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Alphabet, Drabbles, Random - Freeform, Short, nonsensical, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Just a series of unrelated TDC poems.





	Devil's Carnival Poems

**The Oocrspin and The Orfg**

It's twi in the Margreave

The howlins are frippered

The wodden is full of zeeth

and still and silent is the river

The Orfg waits therein

Slick and green and moamed

For the Oocrspin

Hard and red and quoamed

Together, they galoof and whillip

The Oocrspin and The Orfg palazin through the river

Together, they paroof and thillip

The Oocrspin and The Orfg horenock through the river

Then, the dite turns and the Oocrspin knows

He stabs the Orfg to end the dame

All is umidus and so stops their strokes

After such cadilup, only 4 things stay the same:

It's twi in the Margreave

The howlins are frippered

The wodden is full of zeeth

and still and silent is the river

**Hey Scorps**

"Hey Scorps," she groans tiredly as she rises before the sun

"Hey Doll," he replies warmly, knowing another long day has begun

Off to film they go

After hrs of hair and makeup, they're ready for the show

"Hey Scorps!" she shouts, beckoning him to set piece she stood in

"Hey Doll," he joins her in time for the scene to begin

Today, her hair is straight and outfit lush

He tells her she looks beautiful and she begins to blush

"Hey Scorps," she grins tiredly, the day half past

"Hey Doll," he laughs at her tired state as they go off to have lunch with the cast

Despite all the noise and wonderful people around them

The two only have eyes for each other in the end

"Hey Scorps!" she snaps, after being punished for missing a bit of her outfit

"Hey Doll!" he smirks playfully, waving a small piece of fabric

She feels hurt and fury rise in her heart

She snatches the fabric back and storms off before his apology can start

"Hey Scorps," she drawls frostily as they go home

"Hey Doll," he says softly, not wanting their feud to grow

Part of her agrees and longs to hold him close again

But pride, hurt, and something more has turned her against him

"Hey Doll," over dinner, he starts the greeting round

She hasn't spoken to him since the trip home and wouldn't start now

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble and ruined your dress," says he

So mournful sounding and so close to her, she sees his face riddled with sincerity

"Hey Doll," he tries again right before they go to sleep

She hesitates, still annoyed, but liking him too much to stay mean

Taking her silence, he begins to sleep but then hear two words more

"Hey Scorps,"

**Tamara's Alphabet**

A was for Abuse, the thing Tamara suffered from every man she'd ever known.

B was for Boy, the thing Tamara wanted to love her but they all seemed to go.

C was for Carnival, the strange place she woke up in.

D was for Drowning, the thing Tamara did every time she was sleeping.

E was for Eager, through it all, Tamara had never given up on the hope of true love and happiness.

F was for Frog, the thing on Tamara's strange green dress.

G was for Grave, the thing Tamara slept in. It was very watery. Or was it blood?

H was for Heave-ho, the thing Tamara screamed every night in her sleep, only for it to be silenced by a flood.

I was for Insomnia, why Tamara didn't want to go to sleep.

J was for Jetty, the thing that Tamara would never reach.

K was for Knife, he said he used to have an act and now he needed a new wheel-gal.

L was for Love (or was it Lust?), Tamara couldn't really tell the difference now.

M was for Murder, Tamara's life had been taken by one of the very people who had pledged to protect her.

N was for Nightmares, Tamara called them dreams, but she knew better.

O was for Ocean, the location where most of her nightmares took place on before she was dragged under to eternal rest.

P was for Prick!, the sound of Scorpion's blade piercing her chest.

Q was for Quick. The Scorpion's blade had been very swift.

R was for Redemption, Repentance, Regret, or Revival. It didn't matter which because either way, she didn't have it.

S was for Scorpion, the boy who had asked her to trust him, only to stab her in the back (heart).

T was for Trust, the thing they asked Tamara for, yet never repaid her in even in part.

U was for Unsaved, the thing Tamara was in body and soul.

V was for Violence, the thing Tamara had endured since she was only eight years old.

W was for Waking, the only good thing that ever happened to this poor child.

X was for Xebec, the type of boat that swayed on the dark and stormy blue whose waves were wild.

Y was for Young, she was only 16 when she was sent to Hell.

Z was for Zephyear, the western wind of the sea that rocked the Xebec until into the sea Tamara fell.

**Cora's Alphabet**

A was for Applicant/Angel-In-Training, the thing Cora became upon entering Heaven.

B was for Badge, the thing Cora wore constantly, reminding everybody was rank she was in.

C was for Closet, the place Cora had been forced to hide in, even after reaching her earthly end.

D was for Damnation, the fate that had been won by Cora's best friend.

E was for Empty, the feeling Cora got when she remembered how she'd watched June be sent to Hell.

F was for Fear, the feeling Cora got when she remembered that she could be damned someday as well.

G was for God, Cora's eternal master and king.

H was for Homosexuality, Cora's biggest personal sin.

I was for Isolated, the thing Cora felt when she realized she might be the only angel who wasn't 100% satisfied with life.

J was for June, the girl Cora had loved on Earth & Heaven despite all the strife.

K was for Kisses, the thing Cora hadn't received from June in many, many years.

L was for Love, the thing Cora was forced to feel for her God or face her greatest fears.

M was for Music, the thing Cora used to drown out the wicked voices whenever they came calling.

N was for Noose, the thing a halo became after falling.

O was for Opposition, the thing Cora felt when certain angels passed her by in the hallways.

P was for Puppet, the thing Cora had become ever since truly signing her life away to God for always.

Q was for Queen, the thing they called Cora, even though she knew it was all just a show.

R was for Requests, roaming rounds that Cora read constantly, yet nobody answered any of her own.

S was for Sinner, the thing Cora knew she still was, despite having earned salvation.

T was for Translators, the evil pair that hounded her ever since Watchword let it slip she might deserve damnation.

U was for Useless, the thing Cora felt when she knew that, in her choice, neither answer would end with a victory.

V was for Virtue, Cora was a lady of this, though she knew it was all just a story.

W was for Watchword, the man who found her out & was always watching her from the dark.

X was for Xeric, how her mouth felt before every song & how her eyes felt before every cruel remark.

Y was for Yielding, the thing Cora was forced to do when faced by a superior.

Z was for Zeal, the way Cora was supposed to worship God, her savior.

**AN: The first poem was a school assignment where we needed to tell a story with nonsensical words. I'm sure all of you can tell who I'm writing about. (Oocrspin and Orfg are both anagrams of their original names).**

**The next was just a Marc x Emilie story about them filming TDC and sharing a brief fight during production before making things up to each other later. It is not based off of any true events as far as I know. I just wanted some Marcilie fluff.**

**Third and fourth are more alphabet poems. To those who read my Repo poems, you know.**

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The first poem was a school assignment where we needed to tell a story with nonsensical words. I'm sure all of you can tell who I'm writing about. (Oocrspin and Orfg are both anagrams of their original names).
> 
> The next was just a Marc x Emilie story about them filming TDC and sharing a brief fight during production before making things up to each other later. It is not based off of any true events as far as I know. I just wanted some Marcilie fluff.
> 
> Third and fourth are more alphabet poems. To those who read my Repo poems, you know.


End file.
